A Spiraled Fate
by Sleepery
Summary: Percy Jackson lives in two worlds in one he is Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, in the other he is known as Boris StormBringer a master Storm Wizard. they're worlds are so close yet so far. Percy hates leaving his friends with no explanation but even more Boris hates leaving his adorable (did he say adorable O.o) he means kindhearted student. no Percy/Annabeth incest -.- "srry"
1. A Spiraled Fate

Oh my god so guys this is my first time writing for Percy and Wizard 101 so bear with me please let me know if I'm rushing the story or going to slow or if I messed up a name or a saying or ANYTHING I haven't read the books in like ages :c and I didn't even read them all (my school bought them at random) so my knowledge is limited to wiki sorry!

Breathing inwards slowly Percy looked around the school grounds for the life of him he could not find his Trident it was his "staff" of sorts and he used it to cast his spells. It had been gifted to him from a Storm Triton so of course it meant trouble if a younger student had run off with it "oh, Feathers!" Percy turned at the sound of his "Pupils" familiar swear, noted that being wizards they could only use these swears as to not accidently curse someone, that had happened last year and Percy still chuckled at the memory of the poor boy who had been temporarily 'damned' to the farthest ends of Mooshu.

Turning his attention back to his pupil he walked up to Feral who had found himself stuck inside the swirling vortex of a mini tornado, "having some trouble are we Feral?" snickered Percy. Looking at him with pleading eyes he cried "Help me Boris!", still snickering 'Boris', that was Percy's "Wizard name" picked up the glowing blue and purple Trident that Feral had 'found' and he pointed it at the tornado and murmured, "Κατευνάσουν την καταιγίδα στροβιλισμού" calming the storm to a slight breeze and then gently helping up his ever so embarrassed student.

"Now", smiled Boris gently, "what were you trying to do with my Trident this time mikró?" He watched with amusement as Feral blushed with embarrassment at being caught. Boris liked being known as a kind mentor to his student so instead of embarrassing him further he simply had him do some extra strenuous magic lessons. Feral AshenWillow was a new student at Wizard 101, he had reddish brown hair and green gold flecked eyes that could outshine the moon and a care free smile rivaling even the life wizards.

Boris however has Ashy white hair and sharp green eyes that if he was in a terrible mood could send chills down even a death wizards spine, he also had a smile that could make almost any girl or boy, depending on his mood for the day, faint in seconds, yes he was a very good looking wizard to put it lightly but this was just his wizard forms appearance, his true souls purest look as the headmaster put it, if he had to describe his mortal form it was average at the most he wasn't the most handsome half-blood but that was well enough.

Finally noticing Feral looking up at him expectantly Boris re-directed his attention to his pupil who was awaiting either a praise or a scolding for his work. Chuckling Boris ruffled the hair of his student and told him to go and buy new potion materials for they were running low, Boris being a very adept potion maker spent a lot of his time making enchants for his and Feral's weapons. "Will you be leaving again?" pouted Feral, "Why can't I come with you", he huffed tugging at Boris's electric blue robe. "Feral", he began, "where I'm going is personal one day you may come with me but not today…now please go to the market for me."

With one last huff Feral teleported to the market, Boris cast his own teleportation spell to send him to the woods about a mile away from his home, Camp Half-Blood, and turned himself normal again, sending his spell book and Trident to his room where he could summon them at any time. Boris or rather Percy now wished he could share his two worlds, but he knew it was a dangerous prospect, so he patted the familiar weight of Riptide in his pocket and walked towards camp. Unfortunately he knew he was in trouble when even Chiron was standing there with his arms crossed gazing at him in questioning manner…"bye Gamma's beak", sighed Percy under his breath as he passed through the barrier and into the pack of demigods that bombarded him with questions and accusations at where he had been for the past week "Damn" breathed Percy with one last glance up to the sky.

OMG I'm so nervous of what you guys will think lol (to anyone currently waiting for an update to one of my fics there coming soon I just auditioned for a special arts school and I'm actually going through writers block write now D: ideas are always welcomed as well :P) ok so…Hopefully I'll have another update coming soon this week (you can tell if I'm being lazy if it takes me more than 3-4 days to update because this took me legit like 15-25 mins tops to write…. So if I do take too long please scold me it helps me remember that I have work to do see ya guys later 3!


	2. Decisions are Annoying

"Mr. Jackson" Percy glanced up at Chiron innocently "Please come with me we have some…matters to discuss". Reluctantly he followed, Grover at his side in a second "Dude!" he began, ugh he smelled like those weak life wizards but he was his friend so no complaining allowed there…, "were have you been? You were gone for like, a month".

At this Percy got worried –A month- he thought –I was supposed to only be gone a week, something must be going on with the Time Keys-

Percy was about to say something about how he had gotten side tracked or some lame excuse like that when he got a sight of Annabeth his very angry looking cousin… "uh, hey Annabeth-" he was caught off when she started shouting at him about how worried they all were "Listen hear Seaweed head I don't care where you were or why, but if you think you're getting away with constantly sneaking off every other week or so any longer-" she stopped when Chiron beckoned them all into his office.

"Percy unfortunately because of this behavior the other students think they can also run off so", he trailed off sighing, "could you please stay inside cramp grounds for the rest of the week if you cannot follow these simple set of instructions you will be under 'cabin arrest'".

"So basically grounded?" said Percy jokingly.

"This isn't a laughing matter seaweed head, what if a camper gets killed cause they think they can just waltz in and out whenever they want!" questioned Annabeth a clear glare on her face.

Percy was debating it in his head on one side it would be horrid if something were to happen to some poor kid at camp, but on the other he couldn't leave Feral to his own devices…sighing Percy said he would think about it over the next few days in order to weigh his options. He chuckled at the thought of the faces they had worn, he had accidently spoken to them as 'Boris' not 'Percy'. It was happening again Boris was who Percy was becoming, He hated acting so ignorant and stupid when so many of his lessons at school consisted of learning at early age the task of Wisdom and Balance. Percy sighed he knew that in the long run his best option was to have Feral come here and pretend to just be some simple human that knew his secret and was under his care. The only problem with that was they might wish to take Feral to an orphanage instead and that Percy did not like a bit, Boris even more so, sighing he decided he needed to think upon it so turning off the light in his cabin he sank into deep slumber.

Sorry about the short chapter it's like 1 in the morning :c and I didn't want it to be too long or too short. Also I plan on making my own little points to the story as in some things will be different Percy I want to be around possibly at the most 14-16 years of age. I also want you to know Wizard 101 will be as true to it as possible but…It will be a bit different like it doesn't matter how strong you are with something if you are new to the Wizards life you gone be level 1 man…no loopholes…(this will make since later in the story) 3 bye everyone ~


	3. Exciting News 3 (AN plz read?)

OMG GUYS AN ORIGINAL SHORT STORY I WROTE AND SUBMITTED (here: fiction/sci_fi_fantasy/) GOT FEATURED ON THE FRONT PAGE OMG *squeee*

I had been talking with a friend of mines mom and she suggested we submit it into a writing contest so we did it doesn't matter if I win or not but it's cool to see my first entry EVER featured on the front page

(It's called Reunion by Laura S)

If you wish to read it just go to the link 3

_Srry about not updating lately guys I'll be back soon I promise_


End file.
